


Dynamic Duo-ing

by SHINeeNAilee



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: ( from three years ago ), Community: yj_anon_meme, Gen, eh kinda, four now technically 'cause 2016, it is a fill for a prompt tho, still don't really know character tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINeeNAilee/pseuds/SHINeeNAilee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Artemis learns why Batman and Robin are really called the Dynamic Duo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dynamic Duo-ing

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: Everyone has heard of how amazing Batman and Robin work together as a team. This anon would like to see a story where a member of the team actually sees the Dynamic Duo in action and is amazed by how well they work together.
> 
> Bonus: Batman and Robin don't say a single word to each other during battle. Instead either they already know what the other is going to do or they use non-verbal cues that only they know.
> 
> A/N: Artemis's voice really ran away from me, and I wrote this at three am and didn't edit it, so there's probably some mistakes. Sorry. Also, endings are my worst enemy in the history of forever.

It’s the sirens that rouse her from sleep.

Usually, she’d groan, roll over, and attempt to deafen out the noise with her pillow held firm against her ears, but she’s supposed to be a hero now, which meant she now has to leave the warmth of her bed, put on her uniform, and brave the chill of a Gotham City winter’s night.

 _Great_. Why’d she decide to become a hero again?

Artemis rolls her eyes as she closes her window. It’s not locked, but she’s high up enough that she doubts anyone is going to try to break into her apartment to steal her non-existent jewellery ( the only two people who had broken into her room in recent memory were Robin and Jade, Robin because he was a little troll and Jade because she decided to pop by to drop off a Christmas present ). Plus, even if someone did, her mother could take care of herself.

She doesn’t know where Batman and Robin are, doesn’t even know whether or not her presence would be wanted ( Batman, she knew, had never really liked other capes in his city, but, then again, this was kind of her city too, wasn’t it? If he really got pissed about it, he could bar her from the Team for a few days, whatever ), but she can guess where everything’s going down.

So, she follows the police cars.

Doing what Wally calls parkouring across the rooftops just makes the cold air feel worse against her skin, and it creates goosebumps that cover every inch of her body, and she can’t help but really regret the exposed midriff now ( why’d she let Oliver talk her into wearing it again? ).

She can almost hear her mother telling her she should have grabbed a jacket in her head, and Artemis rolls her eyes for the second time that night.

A few more minutes of running, and of chasing after the police cars, and then she hears it. Loud curses and gunshots, just a street away. She immediately turns from where she was going to jump to another building and instead sends a grappling arrow that allows her to reach the roof of the building on the other side of the street near-silently. Or, well, completely silently considering all of the noise happening.

( She’s almost surprised to note later, while getting into her bed, that the police cars had been heading nowhere near the fight with the gang and Batman and Robin, but then she thinks about how shitty Gotham City is, and there’s a reason why she’s almost surprised. )

Artemis creates her own little nest up there ( which is funny, considering how she can hear Robin cackling as he flies around the guns and the bullets, looking at home in the sky like the animal he was named after ), arrow notched in her bow just in case she needs to let it fly. She’s not sure if Batman or Robin knows she’s there, or whether or not she’s necessarily needed, but she gets to watch Batman and Robin fight, at least, so there’s a plus.

And, _**boy**_ , what a plus it was.

She knows Robin is good at his job. She’s been training as an assassin probably longer than he’s been a hero, but Robin was… _something_. It was clear in the way that he dealt in the situation with the Reds, how he was able to keep calm throughout everything even while she was freaking out, how he was able to move three steps ahead of everyone else, or in just about every mission that he was a part of.

She also knows that Batman is one of the strongest members of the League for a reason, despite having no powers. She’d been taught, early on, by Sportsmaster to be afraid of Batman and to stay away from him ( _because he takes little girls like you to jail, and you’d be eaten alive in there_ , her father had once told her, and she listened because she had been young and stupid once too ), so Artemis had never seen Batman fight aside from that one time he punched the Joker in the face.

The two of them fighting together, though…

There’s a reason why they’re called the Dynamic Duo, she thinks to herself, seeing how Robin flies over the bullets and the punches of the gang ( or whoever they were fighting ), wisecracks and his signature crackles covering up the curses and death threats sent his and Batman’s way. Batman’s punching and kicking people out left and right, gang members falling to his viscous onslaught with mangled gasps and groans of pain. Sometimes, Batman will throw a Batarang at a gang member behind Robin, aiming to stab him, and Robin will use Batman to vault and to land high, acrobatic kicks at other gang members.

They switch positions, switch from fighting separately to using each other ( well, more of Robin using Batman as some sort of gymnastic contraption ) to fighting back to back, and take down the gang members with cool efficiency ( even from the wisecracking Robin ). It’s…quite amazing to see and humbling too.

She’d never admit it, but it also makes her a little bit jealous. It’s always been hard for her to trust in someone like the two of them obviously trust each other, to know each other so well that all it takes are a few subtle glances between them to know what the other one wants to do, and perhaps Artemis could have had that with Jade, if she hadn’t ran away, if she wasn’t on the wrong side of the law.

( Sometimes, and she doesn’t want to think about this, but maybe she _**could**_ act this way with Jade; fight with her as if they were one person rather than two, but that’s never going to happen: Artemis would never join the Shadows and Jade would never join the ‘good guys’. )

Despite there being at least forty guys and maybe about fifty guns, Batman and Robin completely decimate them within five minutes, and Artemis finally relaxes the tension of her bow when the last gang member has been knocked out ( she’s learnt patience over the years, how to sit and wait in the same position for hours, so holding her bow, ready to fire arrows, for five minutes wasn’t exactly difficult ).

Batman tilts his head in Robin’s direction before pressing a button on his ear — obviously a com-link — and saying something so low that she almost can’t hear ( she hears the faintest word of ‘commissioner’ and realises that Batman must be calling the police to pick up the gang members to arrest them ).

She startles, however, when she suddenly feels a tap on her shoulder, and she notches an arrow and spins around, only to realise she’s holding Robin at arrow point. Before relaxing, she glances at the ground where Robin had just been by Batman’s side a few seconds ago ( unless it took her longer to realise what Batman was doing than she realised ) before looking back at Robin, who only looked amused at her reaction.

“Chill, A,” he states, holding up two hands in a defensive position. It looks submissive to those who don’t have any training, but Artemis knows that that position means that Robin could easily grab her arrow before it could hit him, and it would allow him to smack her arm out of the way as well, due to their close proximity.

“Sorry,” she states, relaxing and straightening up a bit. Looks like they had noticed her sometime during the fight, and _**she**_ hadn’t noticed. She isn’t sure it was because of the apparent Bat telepathy they had, or because she couldn’t read Batman nor Robin that well. Probably both.

“Enjoy the show?” remarks Robin with a teasing tone, and Artemis smirks back.

“Better than cable,” she retorts, before tilting her head to the side. “Need help tonight? Got school tomorrow, but, then again, so do you, Boy Wonder.”

“Normally, I’d say it’d be pretty astrous to have you on board, but it should only be basic patrol from here, and it’s not anything you need to lose sleep over. Or catch a cold because of,” he adds, eyeing the goosebumps on Artemis’s body that still hasn’t gone away, and then he grins. “Next time, though, I’ll knock on your window. We can make a little date of it.”

She snorts. “You wish, Brat Wonder. But, fine, I’ll go back to my nice, warm bed. Let me know if you need help, I’m only, at best, a few streets away, and, at worst, half a city away.”

“Don’t talk about warm beds right now, I’ll get jealous,” he replies, which is dodging the ‘letting Artemis knows if he needs help' thing, but she also knows that if he really needs it and Batman isn’t available, he'll contact her.

“You should be. Have fun with the Dynamic Duo thing,” she snarks as a parting farewell before shooting off an arrow and grappling away and back towards her apartment where her nice, warm bed is waiting for her.

Now, she really knows what it means when people call them the Dynamic Duo. Even though she missed almost an hour of sleep for the revelation and would probably be exhausted for school tomorrow, she can’t regret it.


End file.
